berrys_wolves_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Frost Pack
Welcome to the Frost Pack. We are a pack of loyal and the brave. We are filled with the fastest and the most nimble wolves out there. We can run across the ice covered lakes and streams without even making a crack and our thick pelts help us stay warm on the coldest days! This pack is owned by Frosty and Cobalt! Ranks (Here are some ranks you may not have heard of!) Delta is a Beta in training. Sentinel patrol the borders. Healers- there can be two healers. Apprentices - pups above six moons old training to become ether a hunter or sentile. News Yuki is going to have Takuma's pups! Members Alpha: Male: Cobalt - 'a muscular fluffy grey dire wolf with ice blue eyes. He is very kind and wise but can be demanding. He is very nimble and quick. ('Mate: Tsubaki) (Frosty) Female: Tsubaki - 'a small fluffy light grey she-wolf with green eyes. She is very kind and quiet but when she has to be she can be very strict. ('Mate: Cobalt) (Frosty) Beta: ''' '''Male: Apolo - 'a large grey muscular male wolf with light grey eyes and white tail tip. He is very kind and helps out with almost everything, he can be strict but can also be very playful. He is mainly seen smiling, hardly ever is he mad (Frosty) '''Female: ' '''Delta: Male: Crow's Flying Wings- large, muscular, black male dire with green eyes. He is vicious in battle and sweet otherwise. He loves to speak with the pups and play with them. (Berry) Female: Healers: ''' '''Aries - '''a small but nimble grey female wolf with white paws and green eyes. She always seems to be in a rush and is always running around doing things to help out the pack. She is hardly seen sitting down for more then a few minutes. (Frosty) '''Sentinel: Takuma - 'is a large male with grey tipped ears and chest, he has very thick fur around his neck. He is very strong and noble but he is a bit arrogant. ('Mate: Yuki) (Frosty) Dimitri - small black dire male with green eyes. He is smart and loyal to those he cares about. He always speaks put for what's right even if that means challenging the leader or a higher rank. (Mate: Iridessa) (Berry) Iridessa - small shimmery white female dire with blue eyes. She is kind, sweet, loving, and caring. (Mate: Dimitri) (Berry) Grandle - muscular pale brown male wolf with green eyes. He is clever and very observant of everything around him, making him an excellent sentinel. (Ember) Jinxx - '''a large white dire male with black markings around his light blue eyes. He is very kind, wise and loves to play around and he is often seen laughing. (Frosty) '''Hunters: Sora - '''a small brown wolf with black paws and tail tip, she has tiny paws and bright brown eyes. She is intellegent, calm and a very good hunter but she is also a skilled fighter. (Frosty) '''Ukany (U-ckaw-nee) - '''a skrawny, muscular, slender tan female with blue eyes and a white muzzle. The white goes from her muzzle to her belly. She is smart, active, the second best female fighter in the pack and the third best hunter. She is fast and can easily dodge one's attack. She is somewhat like an apprentice hunter. She and Crow are great friends and they both kind of like each other. (Berry) '''Kersa - tall, lithe pale gray female wolf with ice-green eyes. She is quick on her feet and with her retorts, and is always friendly and caring. (Ember) Apprentices: Queens: Yuki - 'is a small black she-wolf with a white underbelly, chest and paws. She is very kind and loving to everyone but will be very vicious if threatened. ('Mate: Takuma) (Frosty) Pups: Elders: Tresdan - large but frail gray male with dull green eyes. He used to be one of the strongest wolves in the pack, but he was overcome with an unknown disease that weakened his body considerably. He is now an elder, but still has his happy, carefree nature. (Ember) Gallery This is where you can show off some parts of the territory! ---- Roleplay (Don't forget to sign with for ~) ---- Crow's Flying Wing walked out of his den yawning. It was another cold dawn morning and he has early training once again. He got something to eat and took a little time to eat it.♠Talonstar ∞Leader of the Mist♠''' '' 06:07, July 31, 2013 (UTC) ---- Sora stretched as she came out of her den, she shook her fur and sat down happily with her head held up, nose pointing towards the sky. 06:31, July 31, 2013 (UTC) ---- He picked up.something and brought it to Sora. He offered it to her.♠Talonstar ∞Leader of the Mist♠' '' 07:02, July 31, 2013 (UTC) ---- Sora took it and nodded to him thankfully. Cobalt walked out of his den and let out a loud howl signaling the start of the day. He leaped onto a rock covered with snow and watched his clan. ---- Crow nodded and laid in a patch of sun in front of his den.♠Talonstar ∞Leader of the Mist♠ '' 07:21, July 31, 2013 (UTC) ---- Sora stood up and stretched as Tsubaki came out of her and den and looked around for her delta, she let out a small bark calling for him. ---- He stood up and barked in greeting to her as he padded towards her."Hello Tsubaki!" He barked happily.♠Talonstar ∞Leader of the Mist♠''' '' 21:43, July 31, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Hello Crow!" she barked then smirked "Have you set up the patrols for this morning?" she tested. ---- He nodded. "The first patrol just left." Hesaid happily.♠Talonstar ∞Leader of the Mist♠' '' 23:06, July 31, 2013 (UTC) ---- She nodded "Good" she smiled "You will make a fine Beta" she barked putting her paw over his ear playfully, Cobalt walked up next to his mate. ---- Crow smiled. "I have a good teacher." He barked. ~~ Iridessa and Dimitri watched their son proudly. (Crow is.Iridessa and Dimitri's son as of.right now XD)♠Talonstar ∞Leader of the Mist♠ '' 15:40, August 1, 2013 (UTC) ---- Tsubaki laughed as Cobalt starred off into the distance thinking. Yuki wabbled out of her den with Takuma by her side. ---- Crow, who never really liked the leader. Asked, "Can I go now Tsubaki?" There was a hint of arrogance in his voice as we'll as annoyance.♠Talonstar ∞Leader of the Mist♠''' '' 20:42, August 1, 2013 (UTC) ---- Tsubaki noticed his tone and gave him a hard look, scolding him without words. Cobalt walked over to Yuki and her mate and began to talk happily about her pups. ---- He stayed calm and silently challenged her by staring at her.♠Talonstar ∞Leader of the Mist♠' '' 22:18, August 1, 2013 (UTC) ---- Tsubali hardened her gaze a little and puffed out her fur a small portion of her teeth showing a little. ---- He did the same. He heard Ukany say his name and went over to her.♠Talonstar ∞Leader of the Mist♠ '' 02:11, August 3, 2013 (UTC) ---- Category:Frosty's Packs Category:Roleplay Category:Active Category:Packs